Music Will Bring Us Together
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mitchie catches Caitlyn doing something embarrassing how does she make Caitlyn feel better? Maitlyn. Femmslash don't like don't read.


"Caitlyn are you in here?" I asked walking through the door of the cabin we shared. I looked around and didn't see any sign of her. I started to head out but then heard the faint sound of music coming from the bathroom. I had woken up this morning before Caitlyn and didn't see her at breakfast so I had come back before class to make sure she was okay.

I figured she was in the shower so I started to head back to my bed to wait for her to come out when I heard a voice sing "Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh, won't you please take me home." I almost fell on the floor laughing when I realized it was Caitlyn in the bathroom singing to the Guns and Roses. I was leaning against the wall trying to not fall when the door opened in front of me.

"Mitchie? What are you doing?" I heard my best friend ask.

"Guns and Roses, huh?" I asked trying to hide my laughter.

She looked at me hurt and said, "Is that a problem?" I looked into her eyes and instantly stopped laughing.

"No, I just didn't know you were an oldies fan."

"Yeah, sometimes the oldies have the best guitar riffs so I listen and love to sing along. I thought you were gone to breakfast or else I wouldn't have done something so embarrassing." I smiled as I thought for a moment.

"You know what's another great song to dance to?" I asked as I walked across the room and to my CD case. I pulled out a mix CD that I had made of my favorite oldies songs.

After putting it in the CD player that Caitlyn had put in the center of the room I looked at her and said, "This is a little bit older than "Paradise City" but it's my favorite song for its guitar riffs." I pressed play and let the music come out of the speakers. I heard the guitar play in the background and instantly started to do the air guitar hoping it would make Caitlyn feel better. "It's not embarrassing to have fun." I said moving closer to my best friend who had her arms crossed across her chest. After a few seconds she joined it and we danced until the end of the song.

"What CD is this?" she asked during the silence.

"It's a mix of my favorite oldies songs." I started to hear a slow song come over the speakers so I just stood and looked toward Caitlyn.

"What song is this?" Caitlyn asked me after a few moments of the song playing.

"Reality by Richard Sanderson" I stated simply. I looked at Caitlyn and by the look on her face she had come to a realization.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I remembered where I've heard this song." She said smiling.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't so I said, "Where'd you hear it?"

"It was on a video I saw of a show called South of Nowhere."

I started to laugh which seemed to freak her out 'cause she jumped a little bit and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I know the video you're talking about. That's why I spent weeks finding this song." I started to laugh again and Caitlyn joined in. After a few moments she walked across the cabin and pressed a button on the CD player causing the song to restart.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked walking back to stand in front of me and holding out her hand.

"Here? Now?" I asked completely baffled.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked back acting like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ok." I said as I grabbed her hand and felt her pull me in.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." I heard her whisper so low that I could barely hear her.

"Do what? Dance to this song or dance with me?" I asked smirking up at her.

"Both. I've liked you for a really long time; I just could never get the courage to say anything."

"You didn't have to all you had to do was this." I said before closing the gap between our lips. We kissed and continued dancing in place as the song played and only stopped when we were heard an upbeat song start to play causing us both to jump back in surprise.

"Mood killer." Caitlyn said breathlessly. I nodded.

"Um, so what does this mean?" I asked after I caught my breath.

"It means that if you want to we can go out?" Caitlyn seemed nervous for the first time in our friendship and it made me laugh.

"Is the thought that bad?" she asked hurt.

"No, it's a wonderful thought. I was laughing 'cause you're nervous."

"Oh, is that a good thing?" she asked leaning her head towards me and looking around as if others were around and she didn't want them to hear.

"Yes, I think it's cute."

"Oh, good then." She said looking around everywhere but at me.

"I'd love to go out with you." I said finally after a few moments of silence. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Now come here and kiss me." I said to which she obliged and I fell into her arms listening to some of the best music of the 80's.


End file.
